


Convergence

by childrenofthesun



Series: The Lines Between [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Aziraphale takes many many dicks in many many orifices, Basically a bunch of demons forcibly gangbang Aziraphale and Aziraphale Is Here For It, Consensual Non-Consent, Gangbang, I mean just the three standard orifices I didn't bother getting all eldritch with his situation, I promise this is mostly light-hearted, I tagged as noncon because there are definitely noncon elements, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Size Kink, i guess?, the demons… well that's a different story, these demons have bad BDSM etiquette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22214398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childrenofthesun/pseuds/childrenofthesun
Summary: Crowley's quite popular in certain circles of Hell. He's a master of spinning stories, and can get particularly creative in lamenting how his elaborately crafted temptations are so often thwarted by that blessed angel, Aziraphale.A few of Crowley's admirers get the bright idea to capture said angel, bring him down to Hell, and let him know what happens when you mess with one of their own.Luckily for Aziraphale, the particular punishment they have in store for him is something he's been secretly craving for millennia.
Relationships: Aziraphale/OC Demons
Series: The Lines Between [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650595
Comments: 55
Kudos: 275
Collections: Good Omens Kink Meme





	Convergence

**Author's Note:**

> A long overdue fill for the kinkmeme. Original prompt here: https://good-omens-kink.dreamwidth.org/616.html?thread=1162856#cmt1162856

"Do you know why you've been brought down here, Principality?"

"Haven't the foggiest."

Aziraphale resisted the urge to clear his throat nervously, keeping his voice calm through sheer force of will. He hated to admit it, but he'd been in better spots than the one he found himself now - deep in the bowels of Hell, his access to his angelic Grace cut off by the hellfire-forged manacles clamped onto his wrists, no less than a dozen demons ranged around the unforgivingly hard chair he'd been shoved down into.

He could still sense their demonic essences, even bound as he was, could tell that with a few exceptions, the demons assembled before him weren't particularly powerful. If it came to a fair fight, he'd handily be able to take most of them one on one. Not that he really  _ wanted _ to fight - even though he was good at it, even though it was what he'd originally been designed for, he'd never particularly enjoyed it.

The point was moot regardless, given that they'd bound him specifically so that he wouldn't be able to put up a fair fight. At any rate, the surely easy access to hellfire down here served to keep him from feeling anything close to comfortable with his predicament.

"You've been making a lot of trouble for Crowley."

Good Lord, was this all Crowley's doing? Aziraphale was going to have very stern words with that demon when this was done, if this was his idea of a joke-

"We  _ like _ Crowley," rumbled another demon from the back of the room. There was a dangerous (dare he say protective?) undercurrent to their voice. Aziraphale immediately reassessed. This wasn't Crowley's doing at all, which made things infinitely worse for him. He swallowed despite himself.

"I'm simply doing my job," Aziraphale told them. "As is he. It isn't anything personal."

"You know what, I reckon that makes it worse," someone called out. There was a buzz of agreement throughout the room. 

"Reckon we might give you a reason to make it personal," another shouted, to rippling laughter, the whole crowd moving closer to him. "Though if you know what's good for you, you'll have learnt your lesson by the time we're done with you."

There was another excited murmur of assent. One of the demons trailed his fingertips over Aziraphale's chest, catching on his buttons before withdrawing with a leering smile, intent unmistakably lascivious. 

Aziraphale felt something slide down his spine alongside the fear, beginning to overtake it, pooling hotly somewhere below his stomach, radiating out to his extremities.  _ Oh, wonderful. What a stunningly good time for this little predilection of mine to rear its nasty little head. _ He licked his lips reflexively. "I-I'm an angel," he said. "You- you can't."

A tall, almost gaunt demon wearing entirely too much mascara and a large moth atop her head gave him a mocking pout, reaching out to pinch his cheek. "You're in Hell, sweet pea. We can do whatever we want." So saying, her sharp nails traced down the angel's jaw, catching on his bow tie and tugging it free. The waistcoat went next, several buttons popping free as many eager hands tore it from his body. He shouted plaintively for them to be careful, which of course was met with more derisive laughter, his shirt ripped away with even more force. Soon his chest was bared to the frigid air of the room he'd been brought to, and he hoped desperately that they'd think the hardness of his nipples was purely down to the cold. 

Aziraphale's pulse thundered in his ears like the Four Horsemen themselves were bearing down on him. Sinning was for mortals, he knew that, all that mattered as an angel was believing in God and Her Plan with all his soul, which he had always done wholeheartedly. The rest of Heaven, however, didn't seem to have gotten the memo on the whole sinning thing, and applied the same limitations to angels as were applied to humans. It did make a certain amount of sense, he supposed, leading by example and all, but Aziraphale would be damned (not like that) if he didn't crave pleasures of the flesh himself. As it was, though, he was forbidden to indulge (even if it was by the bureaucracy of Heaven and not by God Herself).

At least, he was forbidden to indulge willingly. 

If he was taken by force, though, Heaven couldn't cast him out for that, surely. If he was accosted by someone, overpowered, what recourse did he have but to take it? He could hardly be blamed for sin in a scenario like that.

Aziraphale had only indulged with humans a few times, early on, only ever with souls so tarnished that sullying an angel would barely stain them further. He'd only dared try that a handful of times before a rather disastrous series of events in Sodom had him swearing off the practice entirely.

So, yes, it had been more than a while, and Aziraphale would have been lying if he'd said the mere suggestion that these demons were all about to have their way with him didn't send all sorts of delicious sensations running through his body. He tried desperately to reign it in, lest they realise how excited he was by the prospect and find some other, less enjoyable, means of punishing him.

"Let's see what sort of business our little cream puff's got himself, shall we?" The moth-headed demon's hand slid into his lap, fingers curling around his crotch.

"Now- now, there's really no need for that," Aziraphale stuttered, barely keeping himself from arching into the touch, from clamping his thighs around her hand so that she couldn't pull away.

Aziraphale found himself glad that he'd been in the mood to manifest a vulva as of late, rather than the other standard option. His arousal would be far less immediately obvious than it would have been otherwise. 

Not that he thought the demons wouldn't be able to tell anyway. He sincerely doubted that a heightened sense of smell was a demonic trait unique to Crowley. 

Then again, they might well just write it off as the arousal of any one of the number of other demons assembled in the small room. They certainly weren't doing going to be doing any of this with Aziraphale's pleasure in mind, it was hardly like they'd be expecting him to get excited by the predicament he'd found himself in.

He wished that that thought didn't only serve to turn him on more.

The moth-head demon trilled out a delighted laugh. "Oh, looks like he's got a lovely soft cunt for us to fuck. But I think we should fatten him up a bit first." Her multifaceted eyes flicked down, then back up, grinning. "Well. A bit  _ more _ . We've got plenty to feed him with, after all."

There was another round of laughter as he was pulled from his chair and forced onto his knees.

"Hey, Itz," one of them called out, addressing the moth-headed demon. "I've still got first dibs on his mouth, yeah?"

Itz waved a hand airily. "All yours, Marax." At the disgruntled grumbling of the rest of the assembled menagerie, she rolled her eyes and said, "Relax, you're all getting your turn."

Marax sauntered over, all broad barrel chest and thick arms, a set of bull's horns sweeping out from his forehead. A miracle dissolved his clothes in a matter of seconds. Another miracle slicked his hand, and he wrapped it around his already half-hard cock, lazily bringing it to full mast with a few deft strokes. Aziraphale glared defiantly up at him and earnt himself a slap to the face for his troubles.

"Open your mouth, bitch," Marax ordered.

Aziraphale felt the heat simmering under his skin where he'd been struck, the embers smouldering low in his belly beginning to flicker with flame. "You could ask me nicely, you know," he replied in a snide tone, stoking the fire within himself.

Marax slapped him again, catching Aziraphale's chin in one large hand when the angel brought it back to centre. " _ Please _ open your mouth,  _ bitch _ ," the demon said, equally as snidely, then pressed his fingers and thumb down against Aziraphale's molars through his cheeks, forcing his jaw open. "If I feel teeth, we're going to have problems," he warned, then fed his cock in between Aziraphale's lips. 

The weight of it was strange, the taste unfamiliar, warm and salty and sulphurous. Soon, it was hitting the back of his throat, and with his powers bound, Aziraphale couldn't do anything about his gag reflex. He choked as Marax kept pushing in, and the demon grinned down at him at the sound. Itz circled behind him, nails scratching along the top of his spine before threading through his curls, gently but firmly forcing Aziraphale further down onto Marax's cock.

"Oh, now that's a sight," Marax groaned, thrusting himself a little deeper. "Look at those pretty little angel lips spreading around my cock, fuck."

Aziraphale felt a pulse of hot arousal ripple through him, making his cunt clench, aching to be filled. He couldn't let it show, though, so rather than allowing his eyelids to flutter shut like they wanted to, he lifted his gaze to glare up at Marax with all the rage he could muster.

The demon laughed. "Cute, he still thinks he'll have any dignity left once we're done with him." He smirked, grabbing onto a patch of hair not already in Itz's grip. "Time for him to get over  _ that _ delusion, I think."

So saying, Marax began to thrust into his mouth with intention, pushing down his throat a little further with every pass. Aziraphale's entire body spasmed, rebelling against the intrusion, eyes watering with the immediate brutality with which his mouth was being used.

Oh, but he had  _ missed _ this. The helpless surrender of it, the complete loss of control, nothing being demanded of him but that he take what he was being given. It was all going directly to his crotch - he could already feel the tell-tale dampness in his underwear, ready to betray his desires if anyone looked too closely.

He kept his teeth out of the way as he'd been told, trying to relax his throat into it (not going as far as actively sucking Marax's cock, that would be far too telling).

Marax's thrusts grew harder and harder before losing rhythm entirely, crushing Aziraphale's nose against the coarse hair curling below his navel as he came down the back of the angel's throat. Aziraphale remembered belatedly that none of this had been intended for his enjoyment, and made an appropriately furious noise, redoubling his glare.

"Fuck," Marax grated out, slowly pulling out of Aziraphale's mouth and stepping back to admire his handiwork.

Aziraphale was panting, red-faced. He didn't technically  _ need _ to breathe, but his corporation had gotten rather used to it in the nearly six thousand years he'd been using it. He mastered himself, heaving chest calming, shoulders straight, defiance written clear on his face. "Who's next, then?" he challenged, every part the righteous heavenly warrior aside from the cum dribbling from the corner of his mouth. He spat on the floor for good measure. Usually, he'd be above such uncouth displays, but he felt that in this instance it was warranted. He was already literally as low as he could get, so why not play to the environment?

Itz stepped forward once more and twined a hand through his hair, tipping his head back so he was forced to look up at her. "I think the angel still has a little too much pride," she remarked to the room at large. "Let's see if we can't take a bite out of his ego, hm?"

There was a swell of raucous agreement, and Itz clicked, dismissing Aziraphale's remaining clothes, putting his naked body entirely on display.

Well. It was all out in the open now, as it were, the delicate pink swell of his labia exposed and the all too obvious slick of arousal glistening at the top of his inner thighs. He was honestly astounded that it hadn't been showing on his trousers already.

He also might have taken just a little bit of satisfaction in the genuine shock on the faces of many of the demons gathered around him.

Itz blinked slowly at him, smiling with far too many teeth, and Aziraphale was rather sure that his earlier thought had been correct - she looked much too smug about it all to not have realised just how Aziraphale's body had been reacting from the beginning. "Oh, you sweet little thing," she purred, "don't tell me you're getting  _ turned on _ by all this?"

"I really don't see how that's any of your concern," Aziraphale replied snippily, squaring his shoulders. He supposed now they'd move onto some other torture he didn't find anywhere near as pleasurable. He couldn't say he was particularly thrilled by the prospect.

Her gaze didn't shift away, her expression still immensely pleased. "I think we could have a lot of fun with that."

"Bless it all, Itz," a demon clad in all dark green complained, "why've you always got to make it weird?"

"Shut up, Loray, you're just jealous that Marax's cock did a better job than yours could ever hope to," she shot back. 

Loray jostled his way to the front of the crowd, jaw jutting out defensively. "We'll see about that. My turn, now. Bet  _ I  _ can make him beg for mercy."

Itz angled her head down to Aziraphale, raking her fingers through his pale curls, nails just shy of painful. "You like the sound of that, honey bun?"

"Well, I-I couldn't possibly say no, I wouldn't want to be an imposition," Aziraphale demurred, a little flustered at the turn things had taken, and Itz grinned again.

"Oh, not at  _ all _ ," she assured him. "Honestly, most of us-" She gave Loray a sharp, pointed look, "-are thrilled that a delicious morsel like you is so ready for something like this."

"I… wouldn't put it quite like that," Aziraphale objected, and her face softened just a little with sympathy.

"Of course not," she said understandingly. "Why, you're still chained up and all, it's not like there's anything you could do to stop us either way."

"Right," Aziraphale replied, relaxing a little. 

Itz returned her attention to Loray, raising an eyebrow. "Why don't you take a seat in that chair so he can sit on your cock, if you're going to blow his mind, then?"

Loray flushed but did as he was told, miracling the chair into something a little more appropriate for the purpose as several other demons lifted Aziraphale to his feet and carried him over. Aziraphale put up a suitable protest, tugging uselessly against the many hands holding him, but he'd been cut off from his Grace, what chance did he really have?

Despite his struggles, he was deposited into Loray's lap, the hard line of his cock pressing up against Aziraphale's spine through his trousers. Aziraphale sucked in a breath at the feeling, one of Loray's arms circling jealously around the angel's midsection, dragging two fingers through the abundance of slick gathered at his entrance before suddenly pushing in. 

"You can't," he blurted instinctively, and Loray laughed in his ear.

"Sounds like the Principality still hasn't figured out he's not in charge here," the demon commented lightly, his other hand rising to Aziraphale's neck, forcing his head back and to the side. Loray flicked his gaze around the room. "Can someone come shut him up for me so I can get to work?"

A tall demon, neck dripping with dark jewels but otherwise plainly adorned, stepped forward, not deigning to introduce themselves before drawing aside their robe and sliding their already half-hard cock into Aziraphale's mouth. Almost simultaneously, Loray's fingers withdrew from his cunt, quickly replaced with his cock, breaching the angel in steady increments. Aziraphale whined at the intrusion despite himself, his body slow to remember the delicious ache of being filled, and the bejewelled demon made a pleased sound, hardening against his tongue.

Loray rolled up into him slowly, making sure Aziraphale felt every long inch being forced into him. His hand, still wrapped around the angel's neck, tightened, drawing another noise of approval from the bejewelled demon. Loray grinned over at them. "You liking that, Foras?"

"He certainly has a lovely mouth," Foras agreed, gaze inquisitive as they pushed their fingers through Aziraphale's hair, cataloguing the angel's reactions to their touch.

Loray moved both hands to Aziraphale's thighs, forcing them apart, ankles knocking against the seat of the chair. Aziraphale bent his knees in further, searching for a foothold, heels catching on the same edge. His toes curled as Loray used the new position to begin fucking up into him.

Itz sauntered over after a fashion, smirking at the debauched tableau presented before her, letting her gaze roam hungrily before dropping her hands onto Aziraphale's knees. 

"Getting impatient, there, Itz?" Loray teased, adjusting his grip to Aziraphale's hips so that he could hold the angel relatively still. "Want a taste yourself?"

Itz pouted mockingly at him. "Can you blame me? You've got him looking so delicious, you can't expect me to resist."

She knelt between Aziraphale's spread thighs, eyes glittering mirthfully up at the angel before lowering her mouth to lap at his cunt. Her tongue was longer than standard, dextrous as it swirled around Aziraphale's clit. Aziraphale tugged fruitlessly against Loray's vice-like grip, unprepared for the sensation. This was uncharted territory for him, he'd never had someone deign to pleasure him orally before, and now Itz was sucking and licking at him with expert swipes of her devilish tongue-

Aziraphale shrieked around Foras' cock, body twitching and shaking as he shuddered through a blindingly intense orgasm.

"Mm, you like that?" Itz murmured with a grin as she pulled back, hot breath washing over Aziraphale's quivering pussy. "Prissy little angel getting his cunt filled up with demon cock while I suck on his clit?"

Aziraphale thought it was a particularly asinine question, given that her chin was soaked with the evidence of his arousal. Notwithstanding that, his throat was currently full of more demon cock, preventing him from answering in the first place. He let out a vague hum regardless, still a little dazed, and was gratified as it made Foras bless under their breath and spill into him. 

Foras laughed, sliding their spent cock out of Aziraphale's mouth. "It's hardly a wonder that so many priests end up down here. If the angels they're praying to act like  _ this _ , what hope do they have?"

Loray grew a little too enthusiastic, slipping out of Aziraphale's sopping cunt. Without missing a beat, Itz greedily swallowed the other demon's cock down to the root.

"Fuck, Itz," Loray groaned, thrusting up into her mouth. "You're a monster."

"Excuse me," Aziraphale croaked petulantly, beginning to feel rather ignored. Wasn't this whole thing supposed to be about him?

"Oh, are you not getting enough attention, your holiness?" Loray replied sarcastically, nudging Itz away with one knee so that he could slide his cock back into Aziraphale's waiting hole. Aziraphale tried not to let his responding sigh sound too relieved. The demon shifted his grip on Aziraphale's thighs, pace rougher than it had been before, barely managing to keep it up for a minute more before he swore loudly and went still, heat blooming in Aziraphale's core.

"Well," Itz said dryly, "You certainly showed him."

"Shut the fuck up," Loray muttered, impolitely shoving Aziraphale out of his lap and slinking off to one of the corners. The angel went sprawling across the floor, chains clattering, and lay there for a moment, struggling to catch his breath as he felt a warm trickle of cum slide down his inner thigh.

Itz watched Loray go, amused, then announced, "Reym, Andras, you're up, if you'd be so kind to show Loray how it's supposed to be done?"

Two bird-like demons stepped forward. The first had what appeared to be short black hair, but closer inspection revealed to be feathers, the inky blackness near matched by the tone of his skin and surpassed by the fathomless depths of his eyes. The second, squatter than his companion, had the head of a barn owl, tawny wings outstretched behind him. Despite the lack of eyebrows or lips with which to mimic a human facial expression, the owl demon gave off a distinct impression of grouchiness. Both of them had taloned feet, clacking against the ground as they eagerly approached.

"I'll take his mouth, you take his cunt?" Reym, the dark-feathered demon, suggested. Andras bristled.

"You making an executive decision there?"

"Satan below," Reym groaned. "It was a  _ suggestion _ , unless you've got any better ideas?"

"Just because  _ you _ think you're so clever-"

"Um," Aziraphale offered from where he'd been tumbled to the floor, a little confused by the bickering.

Both demons turned towards him, apparently having briefly forgotten he was there, and Reym let out a small chuckle. "Where are our manners, we're keeping everyone waiting, aren't we?" He clacked the talons of one hand together, summoning up a thin mattress which they then promptly manhandled Aziraphale down onto, positioning the angel onto his hands and knees, dispelling their own clothes in the process. 

Despite Loray's lacklustre performance earlier, Andras easily slid into him, grabbing hold of Aziraphale's hips with only a small amount of grumbling.

"How's he feel there, Andras?" Reym asked, dark eyes bright as he watched the other demon settle in.

"'S all right," Andras muttered, giving Aziraphale a few experimental thrusts, like he was taking a new car for a test drive. The lewd, wet sound of it made Aziraphale's ears burn. "More to hold on to than your scrawny arse."

Reym gave vent to a theatrical sigh. "Nothing's ever good enough for you, is it?" he asked, casually pushing his cock between Aziraphale's lips. "Mm, his mouth is lovely, though. Look at those lips, they're just begging to be used like this." Reym closed a hand around Aziraphale's throat, talons barely digging in, groaning as he pushed in with a long, slow drag. Aziraphale gagged around the length of it, saliva pooling around his tongue and gathering at the corners of his lips, spilling down over his chin. 

For all their squabbling, Reym and Andras seemed to move as a single unit, leaving Aziraphale to clutch at the mattress for dear life as the two demons used him for their own pleasure. 

"Fuck, I can't decide if I want to cum down his throat or not. Tell me what his cunt feels like," Reym breathed out.

"'S so hot," Andras grunted. "Tight, too. You could - ngh - learn a thing or two."

Reym pulled out, thoughtfully tapping the head of his cock against Aziraphale's bottom lip before suddenly shoving the angel by the shoulders, forcing him down hard onto Andras' cock and making him groan. The push was strong enough to send the owl demon toppling backwards with an indignant squawk, feathers ruffled. 

"Oi, careful of the wings, you wanker!"

"Sorry," Reym said, sounding cheerful and not at all sorry. "I learn by doing. Slow down a minute, would you?"

Andras grumbled again but obliged, pace shifting to something almost gentle but still deep. One of Reym's hands circled Aziraphale's neck, pressing him back against Andras' chest, and the other descended, claws mercifully sheathed, towards the crux of the angel's thighs. Aziraphale felt his breath quicken needlessly. The crow demon grinned down at him, dragging his fingertips through the sticky mess coating the angel's entrance. He detoured briefly to give Andras' balls a friendly fondle, grinning wider as the other demon spewed a litany of cuss words at him, then slipped a finger into Aziraphale's cunt alongside Andras' cock.

"Ah, fuck." Now that Andras didn't need to hold onto Aziraphale's hips to keep him steady, his hands started to wander, talons flicking almost absently at the angel's nipples as he watched Reym's ministrations. "What're you doing that for?"

"So we can both fuck his cunt at the same time, genius," he replied, using an impatient miracle to make space for another finger, thumb swirling around Aziraphale's clit all the while. Aziraphale squirmed and whined at the continued stretch, mouth wet and gasping.

Andras settled a little. "S'pose that isn't the worst idea you've ever had," he admitted, hips rolling up as Reym crammed another miracle-aided finger in.

"Your confidence in me warms my heart, it really does," Reym said lightly, pulling his fingers out and lining his cock up instead.

"Oh- please-" Aziraphale began, but the rest of the sentence was lost to a whimpering moan as Reym sank into him.

There was an appreciative murmur from the gathered audience at the ease with which Reym was able to start rocking up into him, his fingers talon-tipped once more. He seemed to delight in raking them over the ample flesh of Aziraphale's stomach and thighs, rolling the back of a talon over and over his nipples until they stood from his chest in little hardened peaks. His other hand stayed wrapped around Aziraphale's throat, occasionally loosening just enough to allow the angel to take a half-breath before tightening again. 

"Shit, that makes a beautiful picture. Look how easily he's taking it, almost like he was made for it. Fuck, let me..."

Reym pulled out, wrapping his fingers around his cock, stroking himself slowly as he lowered his head to nip and suck at Aziraphale's nipples, turning the skin there from dusky pink to rosy red. The room laughed at the way it made the angel squirm. 

"You've gone and stretched him out," Andras complained, half-heartedly rocking his hips up into Aziraphale. "It's like fucking a sponge, now."

"Got experience with that, have you?" Reym snipped back. "You were a pretty significant part of that equation, in any case, you're to blame as much as me."

Andras harrumphed and Reym let out a long-suffering sigh.

"Fuck his arse, then, you big drama queen. Honestly, I don't know why I put up with you half the time."

The owl-headed demon grumbled, but took Reym's suggestion to heart, shuffling back a bit and grabbing handfuls of Aziraphale's arse, spreading the angel's cheeks to see what he was working with. He made an unimpressed noise. "He's tight as a clam back here."

"Miracle him open, then," Reym told him, stroking his own length with a controlled motion. "I'm sure the others would appreciate you not taking your time over it."

There was a low rumble of assent from the gathered demons, particularly those who hadn't taken a turn yet.

"Everyone's a bloody critic," Andras groused, but obligingly performed the miracle anyway, leaving Aziraphale's arsehole slicked and teased open just enough for the demon's own comfort before pressing in.

Aziraphale groaned as much because of the fresh violation of his body as the loss of having something pounding into his cunt. He felt his pussy clench around the emptiness, the sensation echoed by his arsehole, making Andras swear. The angel tipped his head back, gritting his teeth against the whine threatening to build in his throat. 

Aziraphale did usually manifest a cock, and all the accompanying internal parts that came standard with a male-shaped body, and hadn't bothered much changing the internal workings of his corporation. All this was to say that when he'd switched to manifesting a vulva, he hadn't given himself the associated internal reproductive system, nor had he removed his prostate, which the head of Andras' cock was now dragging over. Aziraphale whimpered, as much for that sensation as for the way Reym's teeth latched briefly onto his neck before the demon withdrew entirely. 

"And where the fuck are you going?" Andras asked.

"Hold him still, I wanna cum all over him," Reym gritted out, gripping the base of his cock tight to momentarily stave off his impending orgasm. Andras looped his hands under Aziraphale's armpits, grabbing onto the angel's shoulders and pulling his body taught. Reym took a moment to smirk and take in the sight before beginning to stroke himself furiously. 

"Yeah, yeah, that's it, fuck-" Reym's knees buckled briefly before he locked them, thick ropes of cum spilling out past his fingers and over Aziraphale's face and chest and arms. The angel flinched at the hot splatter of it hitting his skin, the base degradation of it all, the way his empty cunt was still begging to be filled again. 

Reym knelt down to trail his fingers through the mess he'd made.

" _ This _ must be why Crowley keeps banging on about what a nightmare you are to deal with, he wants to keep you all to himself, the greedy bastard," Reym murmured, tracing a thumb over Aziraphale's bottom lip, smearing it with cum. He tilted his head to the side, regarding the angel with those bottomless black eyes, and grinned. "Can't wait to see his face when we tell him what a good little whore you've been for us."

"Oh, no, please, I'd really rather you didn't," Aziraphale begged, cheeks flushing horribly, voice a little breathless as Andras kept pounding away at his arse. Of course he wanted Crowley in a carnal sense, but he also wanted him in a romantic one, it wouldn't do to have him think Aziraphale was some sort of crazed sex fiend. Even if it was, perhaps, just a little bit true.

"Ah." Reym nodded knowingly, tapping the side of his long nose and winking. "Don't want him getting jealous, good call."

Andras blessed and dropped his head against Aziraphale's shoulder, all warm feathers and cool beak as he shuddered and came. Aziraphale moaned quietly as the owl demon pulled out, now feeling empty on all fronts, legs trembling a little as Andras set him down on the mattress. He'd been so close to cumming again, could practically taste it on his tongue, but it would hardly do to beg for release. He wasn't supposed to want any of this, after all. 

Itz hunkered down next to him, making a simpering sound at him as her fingers slid between the wet folds of his pussy. "Do you think you've had enough yet, sugar plum?" she asked, fingers rolling expertly over his clit, those sharp nails somehow avoiding catching on the sensitive skin.

"A little more wouldn't go amiss," Aziraphale admitted, trying not to be too obvious in leaning into her touch, and Itz grinned wide, withdrawing the split second before he started to tip past the point of no return.

"I hoped you'd say that," she replied, then stood and jerked her head at the very tall, very broad scaled demon that had been lurking off in one corner, like a vaguely serpentine elephant in the room. "Get over here, Lev, I think he's ready for you," she called out, the room rippling with excitement as the large demon pushed himself away from the wall, head nearly scraping the ceiling. A shimmer of blue-black scales glistened over his knuckles and joints, extending in swirling patterns over his hips and thighs when he miracled away his clothing. Aziraphale found his attention drawn to the crux of the demon's thighs than his scales, though, and the frankly monstrously sized cock that hung there. It was the same inky blue as his scales at the base, fading through to ridges edged in violet and a tapered tip in a delicate seashell pink.

Despite the demon's intimidating appearance, the smile he gave Aziraphale could almost be described as kind. When he spoke, Aziraphale could feel the reverberation of his words in his chest. 

"Do you want me to just hold you up, or do you want me to bend you over something?"

"Oh," Aziraphale said, flustered suddenly at being provided with options. "Well, I'm entirely at your mercy, here, and I daresay you'd have, ah, more experience in this field, I'm sure you'd know what would work best."

"All right, then," Lev rumbled, then picked Aziraphale up with one hand, making the angel let out a soft little  _ oh _ of surprise, before summoning up a large couch in the middle of the room, sending the chair from earlier toppling onto its back. It smelt a little mildewy and there were some rather unpleasant-looking stains speckled over the cushions, but all things considered it could have been far worse.

Lev lowered Aziraphale belly-down onto the cushions, the angel's manacles clinking as he gripped onto the back of the sofa. Aziraphale dropped his head against his forearms, trembling in anticipation, barely able to bite back a moan as he felt the tip of Lev's cock nudge up against his pussy.

"Hope you're ready down there, little angel," Lev told him, the deep bass of his voice vibrating up Aziraphale's spine, and gently eased the tip of his cock inside.

"Oh-  _ oh- _ " Aziraphale whimpered, teeth clamping down hard on his bottom lip to keep any blasphemy out of his mouth. Whilst he was certain that God didn't much mind what he got up to in his spare time, he doubted She'd much appreciate being introduced into the conversation, given the circumstances.

Lev pushed in a little further, the tapering of the tip of his cock becoming increasingly obvious as Aziraphale was stretched and stretched, a new shudder racing through him at each new ridge slowly rubbing against the inner walls of his cunt. He ached with it already, but knew there was so much more for him to take. A shaky groan forced its way out of his mouth, his ability to form words mercifully fleeing him. The hand not currently resting on his hip for balance drifted down between his thighs, thick fingers rubbing almost soothingly against his clit, attempting to ease things along.

Just when he felt that the pain was about to tip over into something truly unpleasant, he felt Lev perform a subtle miracle, stretching the angel just wide enough for the demon to sink the rest of the way into him. Aziraphale howled as Lev bottomed out, another orgasm tearing through him. Lev groaned at the way it made Aziraphale clamp down around his cock, bending low, his body dwarfing the angel's.

" _ Fuck _ ," Aziraphale managed, to a round of delighted laughter. 

"Such a dirty mouth for an angel," one of the other demons tutted, heading for the back of the couch. "Someone should punish him for that, surely." They pulled Aziraphale up by his hair, guiding their cock over his lips, pressing in, and Aziraphale tiredly acquiesced, jaw already aching. 

Lev's stamina was apparently proportional to his size, if the fact that he was still methodically pistoning his massive cock into Aziraphale when the other demon came down the angel's throat was anything to go by. Once the other demon pulled away, Lev took the opportunity to manoeuvre Aziraphale so that the angel was sat atop his cock, facing him. Aziraphale groaned, arms trembling as he bowed his head down towards his bound wrists. 

Lev slid his broad hands over the plush roundness of Aziraphale's arse, spreading his cheeks wide for the viewing pleasure of the demons congregated around them. Aziraphale shuddered as the slicked head of another cock dragged over his rim, clawed hands grabbing onto his hips before unceremoniously shoving in. Before long, another demon took firm hold of his hair, his scalp aching with it, and promptly began fucking his mouth. 

Lev's fingers worked their way between their bodies, thumb rubbing against Aziraphale's clit once more, over and over, until Aziraphale was shivering and shrieking around the cocks being forced into him yet again. 

There was some reassurance in knowing that he wasn't expected to move, that he didn't need to do anything other than take what was being given to him. Truth be told, they'd all dropped the pretence that Aziraphale wasn't loving every second of this several orgasms ago. He let himself relax against Lev's broad chest, manacled wrists tucked up between them, the metal warmed through by body heat.

Lev's thrusts into him were unfailingly slow and steady, a delicious contrast to the blindingly hard and fast thrusts of whichever demon was currently taking their pleasure on his arse. They didn't seem to be bothering with names anymore, which suited Aziraphale just fine, as he'd rather lost track of who was who by now. He simply closed his eyes and accepted it when another demon straddled the back of the sofa to slide their cock into his mouth. 

At some point, he thought he heard Itz call out that she thought he could take some more, at which the demons seemed to descend on him in true earnest, Aziraphale quickly losing track of the number of cocks being crammed into him. He suspected there was some bending of the laws of physics happening, because it didn't seem at all physically possible otherwise. He closed his eyes and surrendered to the debauchery of it all, revelling in how full he felt, every groan and shudder of the demons surrounding him, all the cum being spilt into and over him. His manacles disappeared at some point, but he was so far lost in everything that was happening that the only thing he did with his freedom was to cling to Lev's shoulders. 

After what felt like eons (time could be a little funny in Hell, after all), all the demons - except Lev - seemed like they were sated, leaving Aziraphale bruised and scratched and absolutely coated with cum. Aziraphale shivered weakly, letting out a soft groan when Lev suddenly tipped him onto his back, feeling all the cum stuffed into him sloshing about and dribbling out of his arsehole onto the couch cushions. 

Lev's pace quickened to something just shy of brutality, the ridges of his cock setting Aziraphale's pussy on fire in the best of ways. Aziraphale clung desperately to his shoulders, short nails digging into the demon's flesh as he hung on for dear life. He felt another wave cresting over him, eyes screwed shut and mouth hanging open in a wet gasp. He pressed his forehead against Lev's collarbone and he was gone, one last orgasm ripping through him as Lev let out a guttural sound and filled him up to bursting. He collapsed against Aziraphale, pinning him to the couch, and Aziraphale basked in the pressure of it, feeling limp and sated. 

Lev eventually peeled himself away, giving Aziraphale a once-over to double-check he hadn't accidentally broken anything before straightening up fully. 

Aziraphale lay splayed out on the couch for a solid few minutes, trying not to drool too much as he attempted to catch his breath. Once his breathing started to even out, several demons hauled him up to his feet. Not to start the process all over again, but to miracle him clean and heal any scrapes or bruises that would be visible once he was clothed. They (rather sheepishly) fixed his clothes as well, with such care that Aziraphale would never have known they'd been all but destroyed if he hadn't seen it happen with his own two eyes. 

"You learnt your lesson, there, baby cakes?" Itz asked, mouth quirked up at the corners as she reached out and straightened his bow tie. 

Aziraphale blinked at her for a bit before remembering the conceit behind what had just happened. "Oh, yes, absolutely, consider me... thoroughly chastised. I'd be quite the fool to allow myself to get into a situation like this again."

Itz tucked her hands into her pockets. "Y'know, I've always thought angels have a bit of a tendency to be fools," she remarked. 

Aziraphale felt his cheeks go a little pink. "I suppose that  _ has _ been my personal experience, as well," he murmured as one of the other demons swaggered up to him, flashing a business card between his fingers before sliding it into Aziraphale's waistcoat pocket. 

"Summon me," the demon mouthed, winking and holding one hand to his ear like he was talking on the phone before strolling off.

Aziraphale found himself increasingly bemused as several more demonic business cards were tucked into his waistcoat. One of the cards looked like the demon's title might have actually been something disturbing, but the words were stamped over with big block letters spelling out 'DEMOTED', so Aziraphale decided to let it slide.

"You know, all things considered, I think all this worked out rather splendidly," he told Itz, and she gave him another of those razor-sharp smiles.

"Anytime, sugar," she purred, sliding her own card into his pocket then slapping him on his, still rather tender, arse. Aziraphale yelped, then blinked against the glare of sunshine glinting off a window across the road from him, finding himself abruptly in Soho. Itz had even been kind enough to deposit him only a block or two from his shop. He spun in place, eyes darting around, but the only ones paying him any mind were a few nearby humans, casting wary looks at the flustered gentleman doing pirouettes on the footpath.

Reassured that no other outside forces were aware of what had just transpired, he set off down the street. His hand absently patted the cards nestled in his pocket and he hid a smile.

Well. At least now, whenever his pining after Crowley became too self-pitying, he had several someones whom he could call.

**Author's Note:**

> I finished this on my phone while on holidays, please let me know if there are more errors than usual 😛
> 
> Also, just imagine Crowley's fucking face when all the demons are ribbing him next time he visits Hell, going all, "Some angel you've got there, takes cock like anything, I can see why you didn't want to go sharing him around' and Crowley having to roll with it while internally screaming 'what the fuck'


End file.
